A geo-fence is a virtual boundary that encompasses a real-world geographic area. Once the virtual boundary is established, an administrator can set triggers to transmit content when devices enter (or exit) the specified region. Advertisers often utilize geo-fences for the purpose of distributing marketing campaigns to devices that transgress the virtual boundary of the geo-fence.